Pilotwings: mini wings
by yml
Summary: As the first pilotwings Fanfiction on this site i decided to write short stories on the game Pilotwings 64.I will make at least two stories if you want me to make more write me in a review or message enjoy
1. Chapter 1 A Little Test

The tall man smiled as he looked into the sky. "Looks like it's going to be good day" he says as he stares into the sun filled sky. "It seems that a southeastern wind is coming in." the man says as he studies the wispy clouds moving in unison. The man adjusted his sun glasses as he walked toward his gyrocopter that was red, blue and as American as he was. "I don t think the wind will bother me." He smirked as he climbed into the vehicle and strapped on his Evel Knevil inspired helmet. "Besides they don't call me Goose for nothing." He said as he switched on the gyro.

Goose is a trained pilot and stuntman. He has done stunts ranging from hang gliding and sky diving, to even cannon flying and flying jetpacks! Each of these sports are not just done for fun he does this for pilot wings as well. Pilot wings are the medals that you get if you finish a series of challenges with a high score. There are three types of pilot wings that you can get bronze, silver and gold. The tests are run by official spectators but it natural for a person who is flying under bridges in a gyrocopter to draw a crowd.

Today Goose is about to fly though a channel, over and under bridges and back on the run way under three minutes. He was making good time and he was coming up to the channel fast. Goose noticed a cruise ship at the opening and he decided to wow the people by shooting missiles that he was equipped with around the ship as he flew by and turned into the channel. As he was in notice that a hill was speeding toward him! Goose lightened his tight grip on the gas and pulled up. He looked as he glided over the hill. He couldn't stare for too long because his next obstacle of flying under the bridge coming up. He lined his Gyrocopter with the bridges and descended into a dive. Goose could hear the wind moving past his vehicle as he zigzagged between the bridges pillars. Along with the wind Goose could hear cheering from spectators. He was hoping that the records showed their own praise as Goose directed his Gyro back to the runway.

When the Gyrocopter came to a stop Goose literally leapt out of the cockpit. It is fun to be in the Gyrocopter but didn't leave much room to stretch his long legs. Goose walked to the control tower to meet with his moderator to cheek with the results. When he walked in Goose saw that the moderator was making the final calculations.

"So how did I do? Gary" Goose asks

"Well your time is always impressive to me. You finished 2 minutes and 10 seconds." Gary replies with Goose nodding with agreement

"According to the flag sensors that was hung you went for all white ones this time. That and the alright landing boosted your score." Gary continued "so that got you enough points for a Silver Pilot wing"

Goose smiled at the good news and received a certificate for his medal and exits the building. As he got outside his cell phone rang. He sees it's a flying teammate Ibis.

"Hello." he answered.

"Hey Goose, how was your flight? " She replied

"It was cool." He said confidently

"That's great! So do you think it's possible to get back to HQ?"

"Sure, does Hawk have challenge for me again?"

"No we have a new recruit."

"Really that hasn't happened before. I'll be over there soon." Goose said before he hung up and got into his Gyrocopter and took off.


	2. Chapter 2 I'm Jack sparrow

**I'm Jack "sparrow"** (cheesy i know)

The bright red Gyrocopter flew down and landed on the landing strip. Across the landing strip are garages. Between them were a watch tower and a rectangular two story building which was the headquarters. Just outside the building there is a black haired woman and a backwards capped guy with a full beard. The woman who was sporting her yellow headband was Goose's friend that went by the name Ibis. He had no idea who the bearded man was. That was soon to change. Ibis waved him over as he was heading toward the headquarter doors. "Glad you're back. I want to introduce you to Jack" she says as Jack shook hands with the stunt pilot. "He is interested in joining our group" she continues.

"Really," Goose says intrigued, "Is he skilled?"

"We are going to about to find out." She replies

After Goose towed his gyrocopter out of the way he tows a red and blue striped stunt biplane that doesn't look as new and shiny as the gyro. The plane had an open cockpit. Under the seat was a parachute and beside it was a fire extinguisher that looks at half empty. Jack started to wonder the safety of the machine.

"Yep, this baby has been here since day one." Goose exclaims walking next to him.

Jack turns to Goose "So, I guess this plane has seen better days."

Goose laughs, "I guess she has. It has been awhile since Betty flew. "

"I think it's time to give her the best flight she will have! From now on my pilot name will be Sparrow" Jack smiles as he gives thumbs up

"I don't know about that, but it seems like you're ready," Goose laughs, "Let's prepare."

The roadway is clear. The biplane and its pilot are in position. The watchtower is being occupied by Ibis and Goose. Jack puts on his headset along with his shades. Jack gets the OK and he starts the engine. A clinking noise is heard as the propeller spins. After the plane was warmed up Jack pushes the throttles causing the plane to go forward at a fast pace. Jack pulls up on the airbus and puts the plane into flight.

"Alright now that you're ready, let's start the test." Ibis' voice crackles in the headset. "Do you see those red balloons to the right of you?" She asks

"Yeah," he confirms, "what about them."

"Fly through them."

"I see"

"It will test your mobility. Try to get all of them"

"I'll do my best" Jack curves the plane to the left and lines himself up with the balloons.

When he heard go he pushed on the throttle and cut through the first four balloons.

The next five balloons where floating along a hilly mountain. Each balloon ascended higher than the last one like steps. He quickly pulled up only flying under the first and barely popping the other four. When he reached the top he saw that four more balloons were on the left side of the plane. On his right side were five balloons. Jack saw he would have to do a U- turn to get all of them. After flying straight for half a minute he immediately banked left and made a wide counter-clockwise turn into the balloons. He only missed three balloons after the U- turn. Jack saw the last four balloons were straight ahead of him. He lined the plane up and zoomed through it.

"All right for part 2 of the test fly through those rings below "Goose cracked through the headset.

Nodding Jack got to the task by making a nose dive. He tried to put himself level without losing momentum. He pushed down the throttle and speed though the rings ending in an upward arch touching the last ring. To the left of the plane he saw another ring inside a tunnel of the mountain. He quickly banked right going sideways for a second. He zooms in through it fast enough for his hair to stick up if it already wasn't up already. After the plane exited the now grinning pilot glided back around the mountain. Ahead of Jack was an arrangement of grey balloons.

"Your last task is to shoot those metal balloons. The trigger is under cap on the airbus." Ibis confirmed this time.

Jack quickly flipped off the cap on top of the controller. He aimed the plane at the balloons and fired. The bullets shattered the balloons. He looked around saw there were no more obstacles Jack banked right and prepared to land. The plane came down at a higher speed that it was supposed to and it bounced before it was fully on the ground. The tires screeched as it slowed down to a stop. Jack let go the breath he was holding.

The knock on the side of the plane caused the napping body of Jack pop up from his relaxed position. He saw was being greeted by the very tall Goose.

"You look comfortable. Good because I have the results." He greets.


End file.
